


Love Won't Turn Me Unkind

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Katniss' Birthday, Strap-Ons, almost pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...now becoming, blooming alive<br/>with lips so pretty and one with my thighs"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May 8th. Katniss' Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Won't Turn Me Unkind

**Author's Note:**

> May 8 is Katniss' birthday, so I obviously had to write something (not beta'd)

“Johanna, I’m back!” Katniss slammed the door and dropped the game bag in it’s designated spot by the door. She looked around as she slid her hunting boots off her feet, placing them by the bag. “Johanna?”

“In the kitchen!”

_Kitchen?_ Katniss thought. _Johanna never makes food for me. Or herself for that matter._ The archer sauntered into the kitchen, expecting a huge mess from her partner’s attempt at cooking, but was pleasantly surprised upon seeing what was actually on the kitchen counter. Johanna was stretched across it, wearing absolutely nothing. Well, nothing except her favorite strap-on, which was special made by Beetee so that, when Johanna was using it (which was very often), she could feel almost as much as anyone with an actual penis could. Beetee was hesitant at first, because it was a strange request, but Johanna is very convincing. Neither of them had any clue how it worked, but after they used it the first time, they didn’t question it.

Katniss gulped as Johanna sat up and dangled her slender legs over the edge of the counter. She raised her eyebrows. “Well, Brainless? You gonna come make out with me or what?” Her voice was light and teasing and Katniss moved toward it like a moth to a flame (as cliche as it was). The taller woman slid her hands on either side of her lover and closed the gap between them. Johanna’s lips were soft and tasted like everything Katniss loved about her.

Katniss eagerly deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into Johanna’s mouth. Her eyes shot open when Johanna drew her bottom lip between her teeth roughly. Katniss moaned and she felt Johanna’s hands gliding over her stomach and skillfully reaching and unclasping Katniss’ bra.

“Off. Now.” Johanna mumbled, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Her voice had gone raspy and Katniss obeyed, unbuttoning her pants and sliding out of them as well. She left her panties, knowing that was Johanna’s favorite part. Katniss knew where Johanna’s hands and mouth would work their way next, and she was right. Johanna started leaving a trail of kisses and nips along Katniss’ neck and collarbones, and immediately arrived at Katniss’ chest. She quickly took one nipple in her mouth and ran her tongue around it. Katniss groaned and gasped as the shorter woman ran her nails across her stomach and down her legs. The heat that was settling in her core was rapidly intensifying as Johanna worked her way down her body. “Jo…”

“Yeah?” Her brown eyes were dark with desire as she looked up at Katniss from her spot hovering right in front of where Katniss wanted her. She was sure that Johanna could’ve smelled her arousal from a mile away. “Please, Johanna.” But Johanna grinned and stood up again.

“Get down. You’re ready, but I’m not.” Johanna roughly tugged at Katniss’ braid, yanking her down to her knees. The younger licker her lips and bit her lip. The hand was still fumbling through her hair, drawing her closer to the strap on. “Suck.”

Katniss gently wrapped her hand around the cock and guided it into her mouth. Johanna groaned as Katniss’ licking and sucking sent signals straight to her nerves. Her hips rocked forward and her hand tried to get Katniss to go deeper. “Katniss, god…”

The image of Katniss hollowing her cheeks around the dildo made Johanna increasingly wet. She leaned slightly against the counter and just watched Katniss’ head bob. She wasn’t sure if Katniss enjoyed this part as much as she did, so she started muttering words of encouragement that she knew turned Katniss on. “God, you’re so fucking sexy, Katniss. I wish you could see yourself, sucking this cock like it’s your job. Such a good girl for me…”

Katniss moaned at this and released the cock, and Johanna pulled her up by her hair. “Was that okay?” Katniss was always a little nervous about her oral skills, but Johanna reassured her, “You’re amazing, as always.” She left a light kiss on her lips and nudged Katniss to switch places with her.

“Now,” Johanna smirked. “It’s your turn.” She grabbed Katniss by the hips and spun her around so that she was facing away from her. Katniss felt her hot breath down her spine and she shuddered. Johanna kissed the small of her back and took her panties in her teeth. She dragged them down and Katniss assisted by stepping out of them and kicking them somewhere. Katniss felt Johanna’s hands on her hips, her thumbs moving in small circles. Biting her neck, Johanna moved her hips forward so that Katniss could feel the strap-on against her. She moaned, “Johanna, I need you. Now.”

Johanna knew. She could feel it between her legs. She could hear it in the short breaths. She just knew Katniss in general. She smiled. “Bend over.”

Katniss obliged, shivering slightly at the contact between the cold countertop and her body, which was radiating heat. She felt Johanna move her legs wider apart and gasped when she felt her tongue run across her slit for a moment. Johanna lined up with Katniss’ dripping entrance and gently teased her, rubbing the tip against her. “Johanna, you fucking-”

Katniss was interrupted from calling her girlfriend a tease when she entered her, hard and fast. Katniss practically screamed, not expecting it so fast. Screams shifted to moans as Johanna moved in and out of her at a constant, but fast, pace. “You’re so fucking wet, Girl on Fire,” Johanna almost laughed. “How ironic.”

Johanna moved her hand under Katniss to tease her clit in lazy circles. Katniss’ moans filled the kitchen, and Johanna tried to stay silent, but a few moans as Katniss moved her hips with her escaped her lips.

“Faster, Jo. More.” Katniss said in almost a whisper, her hands searching for something to grip, but failing.

Johanna silently agreed, increasing her pace and pressing harder against Katniss’ clit, eliciting a loud moan from under her. “Oh, God. Johanna, please.”

Her pace kept steadily rising, each thrust of her hips causing a moan to erupt from her lover. “God, Katniss,” Johanna muttered. “You’re so hot, bent over the kitchen counter.”

Johanna loved dirty talking just as much as Katniss did. Maybe Johanna just loved the blush the crept up Katniss face every time she started talking about how wet or tight she was. Johanna could tell Katniss was close, the way her moans were drawn out longer, and she was short of breath. She stopped moving, slipped out of Katniss, and started walking away, leaving Katniss very angry and confused. “Hey, wait! Johanna, what the fuck?”

Johanna stopped, waiting for Katniss to pull herself off the counter and run toward her. She loved how Katniss looked right now. Her hair disheveled, half braided, half not, her body was shining with sweat, and her chest was rising and falling. Johanna smiled, lacing her hand into Katniss’, and practically dragging her to the bedroom. “Why couldn’t we just finish in the kitchen?” Katniss huffed, obviously flustered.

“Because.”

“Because...Why?”

“Because I say so. Now get your ass on the bed.” Johanna playfully slapped Katniss’ ass and she yelped, rushing to the bed and lying down, hoping that Johanna would join her quickly. But, Johanna took her time, taking off her harness and carefully putting it where it belongs, not before sucking Katniss’ wetness off of it, making sure Katniss was watching her. Katniss practically came right then.

Johanna (finally) joined her and their lips met again. This time, slower and with less nipping and teasing. Katniss groaned as Johanna straddled her and kissed down her body. Katniss glanced, watching Johanna kiss the dark hair left above her center. Katniss’ hand moved to the choppy hair and pulled her closer. Johanna ran her tongue slowly everywhere, from flicking her clit to teasing her entrance. Katniss closed her eyes and could almost see stars as Johanna’s fingers entered her slowly, as her tongue was still circling her clit. Her hips bucked and her hands tugged Johanna even closer. “Look at me, Katniss.”

Katniss opened her eyes and grey met brown (although their eyes were both so dark it was hard to tell). Johanna’s skillful fingers continued moving and curling inside of her and Johanna smirked. “I love watching you when you come.”

Those words and the look of absolute desire and love pushed Katniss over the edge. She arched and writhed on the bed, yanking Johanna’s hair so hard she yelped. She couldn’t keep her eyes open as Johanna twisted her fingers around more, allowing Katniss to ride out her orgasm.

She felt the absence of Johanna’s fingers as the bed shifted slightly under her. She watched the naked figure walk toward the closet and retrieve something from it, shutting the door with her hip. Johanna awkwardly threw a small box next to her and she looked at it, before raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend. “Just...Open it.”

Katniss’ brows furrowed as she reached for the box, feeling Johanna watching her every move. She picked the object up curiously. “It’s…”

“A necklace. Yeah. I...I needed to give you something. You don’t have to wear it.” Johanna, for once, fumbled on her words. Feelings weren’t her forte, and it was obvious she was dropping her abrasive outer shell for now.

“No, Johanna. I love it.” Katniss was hooking the silver chain around her neck. Johanna’s and her hands met and touched the charm at the same time. A pine tree. It reminded them both of home. Of the forest. Of each other. “But...Why are you giving this to me?”

Johanna’s hand dropped. “What?”

“The necklace. Why are you giving this to me right now? Like, prepared and everything.” Katniss said, more confused than ever.

Johanna covered her face. “Oh my God. Oh my _God_.”

“W-what?”

“You’re so fucking  _stupid_ , Brainless.” Johanna started laughing.

“Rude.” Katniss lie down on the bed, pulling Johanna toward her. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Johanna sighed, nuzzling into Katniss’ neck. “Happy Birthday, Brainless.”

 


End file.
